


Love and Death

by Witch_Prince



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Prince/pseuds/Witch_Prince
Summary: A short story about Margot and Alana, how they met, and the start of their new life together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a lot longer (and better). Hopefully will have a final final version up one day. 
> 
> My artist is the lovely Swevenzre and you can find more of their art at http://swevenzre.tumblr.com/

    [art work for this piece here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4CjDtuGo6lNeU4wcWp5V0dyN3puaHpSLXVvRXZkWEt4cENR/view?usp=sharing)

 

    Somehow, Margot wasn’t surprised that Lecter had off and run away to Europe.  It might have been that off-handed way she felt around him, like approaching an animal in the woods – intruding on it’s habitat, more possibly it was his stark encouragement of her brother’s premature end.  Either way, she was unsurprised by the outcome, and just a bit curious. Her brother had said something over dinner, about a new psychiatrist. Another psychiatrist. Boring as usual. However, she’d decided to look up the next one, a certain Dr. Bloom he’d mentioned.

     In a word, Alana Bloom was beautiful. There weren’t many photos. The ones that did exist accompanied articles she’d been featured in, as well as some scraps from her days as a medical student. In the pictures she managed to find, she noticed that Dr. Bloom smiled little, and was mostly spotted wearing a very small smile. Margot couldn’t help but think her long and dark hair made her look like a less juvenile snow white. Besides photos, articles told her a lot. Slowly, Margot pieced together her connection to Lecter and Will Graham (of all the men in the world, him? Really, Lecter?). Alana Bloom’s own history in academia and the field was impressive enough. Although Alana’s name didn’t show up very often, when it did, it was something big. Her latest contribution to academia was from nearly 6 years ago, before the fall out with Lecter and Will Graham – a quiet piece about trust; how it’s gained, lost, and why. Interesting, but not interesting enough to sit down and read all 50 pages. Margot bookmarked a particularly flattering picture of Dr. Bloom, and left for the stables.

         Until the day she died, Alana didn’t know how she survived the fall, or recovered.

      Alana would replay that night over and over in her head, bleeding into her dreams. Some nights, Hannibal hadn’t removed the bullets from the gun, and subsequently, she shot him at least 10 times. Sometimes she saw herself from Will’s perspective, coming into the house, looking for Hannibal. Mostly, the dreams didn’t make sense. Most nights, she would wake up after feeling like she was falling all over again.

         There were days where she’d simply lay there, staring at the ceiling. All the time in the world to contemplate her circumstances. And be harassed by certain directors of a certain psychiatric hospital.

          Approximately 4 months later, the braces were removed, and she put her feet on the cold hospital floor. It was pure, exquisite agony, she couldn’t even scream, the air never seemed to reach her lungs. Every day after that, the pain became less and less, crutches were replaced with a standard looking cane with a soft handle. Alana hated it. As soon as she was discharged, she bought a new one – dark wood with a brass handle.

         Not soon after, Chilton called, to her annoyance. He complained that Mason Verger didn’t find him a suitable therapist. Maybe she would like to try get in with him? After all, he had a clear interest in the welfare of a certain doctor that’d run off somewhere with his own therapist. Alana hung up the phone. “Idiot.”

         There was mutual interest, that much was clear. Margot could have ignored Alana entirely, and continued her ride through the nearby forest her brother owned. Alana could have driven a faster. Neither did.

         She got out the car, walking over to the stables as Margot dismounted her horse. Alana’s introduction was followed by playful banter and flirtation. She didn’t disregard the way Margot looked at her, hopefully the opposite was true as well.

         “There’s a witching beauty about this place.”

         “yes, isn’t there…” Margot replied, drifting off.

         They continued back and forth until they reached the inner mansion, just outside the balcony Mason could be seen in, strangely serene in his chair.

         Margot warned Alana about not accepting any chocolate from him, Curious as ever about the gorgeous psychiatrist, she took one last look at her before retreating to the inner apartments of the house while Alana and her brother talked.

Alana was ready to let Mason Verger die right then and there as he choked on his own saliva – here lies a deranged maniac who tormented everyone around him, not the least, his sister.

         Mason did not die that die, unfortunately. Or rather, fortunately for Margot.

       “He needs to die, but I need a child first, otherwise I’ll have nothing.” Margot explained, staring out the window It was just a week after their first meeting, and Alana, to keep up with all the pretenses of being there in an official capacity as a psychiatrist met with Mason, and would go to see Margot later in the day. They tried to be secretive, but Alana was sure Mason already knew.

         Alana was calm, disturbingly. Is this what happens after nearly dying? Does one simply not care about death or intended murder anymore?

         “You need an heir.”

         “Mason saw to that. I can’t.”

Alana wanted to kill him.

         “I read about you.”

         “I read all about your family.”

         “I’m the odd one out. Slaughtering pigs isn’t my favorite past time.”

         “Unless they’re men.”

         Margot smiled, and signaled for Alana to take off her clothes.

         Mason’s death was always on the table, but not pressing. This called for the most precise calculations. Not something to be rushed or taken lightly.

       “We should kill him,” Margot said, staring past the room.

        Alana had no hesitations. “How?”

        “I think it has to be spontaneous, otherwise, he’ll will find out.”

         She thought the same. Mason had eyes everywhere and seemed to have an uncanny knack for knowing what he shouldn’t.

  
         Time seemed to slow as Alana held Mason’s head underwater – he struggled, but she kept on. Her arms ached, Mason was frail, but desperate to live.  He finally went still. Margot leaned back and sighed.

         What little of Alana’s DNA could be found on Mason was explained by her frequent visits as a psychiatrist. The rest of the investigation was a mess. No one but Alana, Margot, and Hannibal knew what had really happened. Not a few hours later, Hannibal was arrested in front of Will Graham’s house – there wasn’t any way that Jack could explain Mason Verger’s hand in all this, at the very least, that would be admissible. Mason was dead, Hannibal was put away. Everyone’s happy ending was on it’s way.

         Margot and Alana wasted no time.While Hannibal lay in wait to entrap Will once again, they ran off to see the world. Using Alana’s money (Mason’s will still needed to be executed), they stayed a few weeks in Venice, then to Japan, remaining in Karuizawa for a few months. They married one night, just them, the officiator, and the friendly hotelkeeper they’d befriended during their stay. The light pollution was low, and thousands of stars gleamed out in the distance.

         “You’re beautiful,” Alana whispered as they clasped hands in front of the officiator.

         Margot squeezed her hand in response and mouthed, “I love you”

         The officiator spoke entirely in Japanese, so Alana didn’t understand a thing. Margot had studied Japanese for some years (stuck with Mason), and understood fairly well, and could speak somewhat. She translated softly so Alana knew what the officiator was saying, finally, getting to the most important part:

         “I do.”

         “I do.” Margot repeated.

         The months that followed were filled with perhaps the most joy either had felt. Even after all this time, Alana kept in touch with Jack. And Chilton. They both agreed Alana needed to work at the hospital. They needed to keep Hannibal locked up.

         The night before their arrival back to the U.S., they met with a doctor they trusted, as to artificially inseminate Alana with Mason’s sperm. It went well, and they left for the U.S. the next day. The hadn’t brought much, just two small suitcases for clothes. They spent the near entirety of the flight cuddling and falling asleep while watching tasteless romantic comedies.

         The mansion was just as they’d left it. Maybe it would’ve been more sensible to have it cleaned right away, but running away with a beautiful woman is much more fun. Margot made up the bed in her room for Alana to lie on, and went to work. First, she rang their lawyer to make sure everything was progressing as it should with the will and estate – it was, then, contacted the local hiring agency – they’d need a cook and a maid – the mansion was just too large. Margot also decided which parts of the house they should close off as to save money and time. Over the next few days, she ordered new paint and wallpaper for the room mason had been killed in and the “nursery” was completely demolished. When Margot wasn’t refurbishing their mansion, she drove Alana to the hospital for check-ups. Everything was happening as it should.

         “Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?” Alana asked sleepily, lying on the exam table, belly exposed.

         “I’m not sure. Either way, it’ll be ours.” Margot said, smiling.

         “I never saw this happening to me,” Alana continued.

         “Me neither,” Margot took her hand.

         “I thought I was done with dating. Just threw myself into work. No one was interesting. Men were disastrous…”

         “Thank god for lesbians.” Margot whispered.

         Alana couldn’t stop giggling, even when their nurse knocked politely and entered.

         Just then, the nurse entered, and began the ultrasound. Margot didn’t miss the way Alana’s eyes lit up as the nurse showed them where the baby’s head was and how big they were. The drive home was filled with companionable silence. Alana kept looking over at Margot from the passenger side, everything was just perfect.

         A few months after Alana had the baby, they both decided Alana needed to go back to work. Margot could stay home to take care of the baby, and handle all their affairs.

         Working at the hospital wasn’t terrible. Although there were the definite quirks of the job, such as Chilton’s seemingly innate way of talking that forever felt like creepy flirting to Alana. Then, there was seeing Hannibal in person. At first, she avoiding seeing him, she was still scared, but this lessened over the first year at the hospital. He was locked up. She had the world.

 


End file.
